Ban
Ban (バン) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is The Sin of Greed with the symbol of the Fox. He was imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon and is possibly the person who caused the event ten years ago. Appearance Ban is a tall muscular man with pale skin. He has light colored short wild hair, thin eyebrows, and red eyes. He also has a scar on the left side of hide of his neck. The only thing he wears is a pair of black pants. When he broke out of jail his hair had grow past his shoulder and had a beard and mustache. His wanted poster shows his to be have long hair that extends past his shoulder, with some hanging in the front that is part to the right. It also has a view on his scar on his neck. His tattoo is located above his waist on his left side. Personality Ban is shown to be a passionate man. He likes doing things that are to his interest such as exiting jail after hearing his captain was alive, and trying to steal Meliodas' sword to discover why it's so important. So far, he has shown some aspects of greed and selfish desires. History thumb|130px|recieving his scar Some time ago, Ban became interested in Meliodas sword and tries to steal it. He is then attack by Meliodas and given a wound that would become his scar. 10 years ago Ban along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins where summoned to a castle to meet with The Great Holy Knight. When them find him dead, Ban and the rest are ambushed by the Holy Knights. Ban was the able to escape. 5 years ago Ban was captured by the Weird Fangs and imprisoned within the Baste Dungeon. Plot Introduction Arc Ban's wanted poster is shown on a board with in the Boar Hat. Forest of White Dreams Arc Ban is mentioned by Gilthunder to have been imprisoned in the Baste Dungeon. After the fight between Meliodas and Gilthunder, Ban is shown to be chains to the prison while the guard guarding him say that that he hasn't moved or eaten any anything for 5 years. Baste Dungeon Arc thumb|140px|Escaping from prison When the fighting begins, Ban decides to break out of his cell and join the fight. He is then confronted by Jericho, who tries to kill him. Ban easy dodges all of Jericho's slash and even has his hair cut. When Jericho asks about his wounds, Ban shows him that they have healed and tells him about his scar on his neck. He then takes Jericho's armor and clothes and leaves. When he finds out that the armor is to small, he throws it away and wonders why it is so noisy. He then comes across a guard looking at a captive woman, and decides to look. When he says that he likes her, he smashes the guard's head into the bars when he objects. He then enters the cell by breaking the bars, and tells Cenette that she is his but just takes the dagger that she has hidden in her shirt. He then looks at it and even tests it out by cut her chains. She thanks him and asks for the dagger back but he says that it is his now. Jude then shows up and tell him that he is going to die, which Ban greets him. Ban then asks why which Jude tells him that they have no more use for him. Ban then laughs and tells him that he hopes his dreamscome true, which Jude reminds Ban who caught him and tortured him. Ban then engages Jude in combat, which results in ban being stabbed in the chest. Ban then inform Jude that the reason he let himself get captured was to feel pain that could make him feel alive. He then takes the stack out of his chest and stabs Jude in the chest, while telling him his excitement about the Holy Knights declare war on the Seven Deadly Sins. He then follows Cenette, who runs into Meliodas, Diane, Hork, and Elizabeth. He then get excited about meeting Meliodas and starts to hit each other. He then gets into an arm wrestling match with Meliodas which results in the destruction of the Baste Dungeon. Afterwards he tells Meliodas that he is glad to see his again. Abilities/Equipment thumb|120px|Fast healing Ban is shown to have great endurance as he was able to break out of his imprisonment and kick down the door, all the while of not having eaten or moved for 5 years. He has also shown to be very agile as he was able dodge all of Jericho's slash while letting his blade cut his hair. Abilities Ban is also a fast healer as he was able to heal almost instantly after removing the steel stakes from his body. After being pierced by Jude's thorns, he still appears to fine and was even able to return an attack. Techniques Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Ban is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins along with Meliodas. They are both extremely friendly with each other and fights frequently for fun. They are also very competitive and enjoys challenging each other at arm wrestling. Ban shows a fair deal of respect for Meliodas and calls his Cap'n. Diane Ban and Diane are both member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting. King Ban and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting. Merlin Ban and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is shown about the two interacting. Others Cenette Ban has taken an interest in Cenette when he say her in her cell. He even breaks into her cell and tells her that she is his. Trivia *Ban is a king from Arthurian legend. He is the father of Sir Lancelot and Sir Hector de Maris, the brother of King Bors, and an early ally of King Arthur. *Ban has battled Meliodas 720 times, which resulted in one of the getting 361 wins. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Knights